


untitled3

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 118 words holy shit, AAANGGSt, Angst, Drabble, M/M, end game spoilers?, its only, its so short like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>k so this is so fucking angsty but i like it alot</p></blockquote>





	untitled3

"I'm sorry." Was all that he said. Nothing more, nothing less. Komaeda stared at him, eyes glassy with an unreadable expression. Hinata, not for the first time, was scared of this. It was a goosebumping sight to see, not knowing what he's thinking.   
  
"No you're not." Came the reply from cold lips. "You never were! You left me alone on this bed, making me think that I'm nothing more than a dead man on his last day." The shout reverberated throughout the room, the sounds bouncing off from the walls. Komaeda's eyes were welling with tears of anger, hurt and sadness. His hands clenched on each side. For once in Hinata's life, he didn't knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is so fucking angsty but i like it alot


End file.
